Follow Me
by theVERYCONFUSEDgirl
Summary: Song Fic  Quinns Listening to Follow Me by Uncle Kracker what goes through his mind?


**I do not own Night world L. J. Smith does.**

**I do not own the song "Follow me" Uncle Kracker Does. **

**(AN: I did these lyrics from memory so they may not be completely right)**

**In this story Rashel and Quinn are in there room. Rashel is asleep and Quinn is listening to the radio that Rashel had left on. It was low but he could still hear each word loud and clear. The song Follow me by Uncle Kracker **

"_You don't know how you met me you don't know why._

_You can't turn around and say good bye"_

Quinn looked over at Rashel lying down beside him. He could hear her light easy breathing. He started to think of the random event that they even met. Two hunters hunting the other in an endless circle of prey. Even through it all they still loved each other immensely.

"_All you know is when I'm with you_

_I make you free _

_And swim through your veins _

_Like a fish in the sea"_

With Rashel he really was free. Free from the dark, tormented, hurtful parts of his past. She granted him with a happy, full, loving life. A lifethat someone like him didn't earn, but someone like Rashel, deserved. For her he stopped drinking from human, he wouldn't even drink from donors.

"_I'm singing, Follow me _

_Everything is alright._

_I'll be the one to tuck in you in at night"_

Quinn looked down at his sleeping Soulmate. She looked so beautiful. He touched check lightly with the back of his hand. Her skin felt cold to his touch. He then felt her arm and decided that she was indeed to cold. Quinn pulled the covers tighter around his sleeping soulmate making her a warm cocoon.

"_And if you want to leave _

_I can guarantee you won't find_

_Nobody else like me"_

Quinn then thought about how he was the only one for Rashel was the only one for him. They were soulmate and that would never change.

"_I'm not worried about the ring you wear_

_Cause as long as no one knows_

_Then nobody can care. _

_Your feeling guilty _

_And I'm well aware. _

_But you don't look ashamed and baby I' m not scared"_

Quinn now thought of Rashel and his wedding day. The night world and the hunter community would have both considered it a vile betrayal for both of their kinds.

"_I'm singing, Follow me _

_Everything is alright._

_I'll be the one to tuck in you in at night_

"_And if you want to leave _

_I can guarantee you won't find_

_Nobody else like me_

_I can't give you money. _

_I can't give you the sky. _

_You're better off if you don't ask why._

_I'm not the reason that your gonna say_

_We'll be alright if you don't ask me to stay" _

Quinn now thought of the evil deeds that he had done in his past, Things that Rashel should have never forgiven him for. The fact that she did forgive him and love him anyways was more then enough to warm his fridged hear.

"_I'm singing, Follow me _

_Everything is alright._

_I'll be the one to tuck in you in at night_

"_And if you want to leave _

_I can guarantee you won't find_

_Nobody else like me_

Quinn loved Rashel with all of his heart. He knew they would always be together and he was worried about What the life growing inside of his soulmate at that moment was doing to her. It had made Rashel feel liked she was weak that h wouldn't let her go on missions when they found out. He made sure that Thierroy band Rashel from anything dangerous, along with being home bound she was always now being constantly sick. And couldn't bring herself to stomach much of anything. She was into complaining lately that she was going to get fat and ugly if Quinn didn't let her do anything. He just laughed and told her that she would always be his, and always be beautiful

"_You don't know how you met me you don't know why._

_You can't turn around and say good bye _

_All you know is when I'm with you_

_I make you free _

_And swim through your veins _

_Like a fish in the sea"_

Quinn now lay down next to his pregnant wife. He knew he would to anyting he had to, to protect her, and to make her happy. He heard her make a soft noise in her sleep. Quinn smiled and then gently wrapped and arm wround her waist lying below her slightly bloated belly. Then he fell into a deep relaxing sleep next to his soulmate.

.

"_I'm singing, Follow me _

_Everything is alright._

_I'll be the one to tuck in you in at night_

"_And if you want to leave _

_I can guarantee you won't find_

_Nobody else like me"_


End file.
